


four times Theon Greyjoy ended up handling baby Starks who weren't Robb (and didn't hate it)

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Archery, Dolls, Gen, Happy Starks, POV Theon Greyjoy, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, theon never signed up for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Theon hadn't signed up foranyof the things the other Stark kids ask him help with.





	four times Theon Greyjoy ended up handling baby Starks who weren't Robb (and didn't hate it)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote this ages ago for an anon who asked _So I was thinking of theon and baby starks (and now i've got an adorable image in my head) - so i know theon thought something like he was only close to robb because jon was too broody and the rest were very young (dont remember the exact quote) but it's kinda hard for me to believe there'd be NO fluffy/cute moments with theon and the younger starks - arya, bran, and rickon - i mean he did say "I wanted to be one of them"._ EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS ON THE TIN sorry about your dentist's bill. ;) Also I own nothing as usual and the title is what it is but we all know my imagination is lacking. ;)

 

1.  _sansa_

 

Out of all the places Robb thought he’d find Theon when looking for him, Sansa’s room was  _not_  one of them.

When he walks in on a scene including his four-year old sister very seriously handing Theon a finely stitched doll while she grabs another from him, and wait a moment, aren’t those her  _Florian and Jonquil_  dolls? They are. And she’s handing Theon  _Jonquil’_ s?

Theon looks horribly embarrassed when Robb comes in, but Sansa doesn’t seem at all fazed or to notice.

“Er,” Robb stammers, “Ser Rodrik says that we should be in the yard later than usual today, he has business to discuss with Father, so I thought I’d warn you, but seems like you already found something to do with your time?”

Theon sends him a half-glare but does not move. “I imagine I did,” he says, and he’s obviously trying to sound cheerful about it.

Sansa turns to look at Robb and suddenly looks  _delighted_  at seeing him there.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” she coos.

“What is perfect?” Robb asks, dreading the answer.

“You always were better at Florian than me,” she declares, and - okay, he did indulge her there at times, but -, “and  _he_  is better at Jonquil.”

“He is.” Robb wants to laugh.

“So you can do it together and I can watch!”

Fact is: Robb can’t really deny his sister anything, and he’s just openly said he has nothing to do until  _later_.

He sighs, puts away his wooden sword and sits next to Theon on the ground, taking  _Florian_  from Sansa. She looks absolutely enthralled at the prospect.

“We never talk of this,” Theon whispers before moving to sit in front of him.

“Deal,” Robb replies, entirely meaning it, but then again -

He has to admit it - Theon _does_  a magnificent Jonquil impression. He can see why Sansa’s that thrilled with it.

 

2.  _arya_

 

“Jon said I should ask you.”

“ _What_?”

Arya huffs as Theon turns to looks down at her - he had been sitting in the yard checking his bow’s strings and he has the face of someone who has no clue of what she’s talking about, which means that Jon  _obviously_  didn’t talk about it to him first. Figures. Arya has seen Robb sighing behind their backs while they bicker a lot of times - she can sympathize.

“I asked Jon if he’d teach me archery. Bows are easier to grab and replace and there’s more of them, no one would notice if I have one.”

“And what did Snow tell you?”

“That if I wanted to learn  _well_  I had to ask you.”

“So he  _can_  recognize when someone’s better than him,” Theon sighs, then he looks at her and at the bow she’s holding in her arms. It’s Bran’s, in theory, one of the two or three he always uses, but Bran is feeling sick these days so he’s not using it.

“Listen, if your mother knew she wouldn’t appreciate and going behind your father’s back isn’t -” he starts, then he shakes his head. “I can teach you but if someone asks you who did, it was Snow. Either that or no deal.”

Arya shrugs - doesn’t seem like a huge deal, and Jon did teach her some basic sword fighting already, so it’s not as if it’d make much of a difference.

“Fine. Deal. Do we start now?”

“Aren’t you impatient. Fine, just go change your clothes because that dress with  _long sleeves_  isn’t going to help you in the long run.”

As if - she’d rather not wear dresses at all, but she can see his point. When she comes back, having changed, he hasn’t left.

Good.

 

3.  _bran_

 

So, Theon is minding his own business and heading out of the castle to pay Kyra a visit, hopefully she has some time for him, and he’s  _really_  looking forward to it, truth to be told -

And then he hears some noise coming up from above.  _What_  - he’s leaving from the East Gate because no one is around the First Keep and he’d rather not be noticed if he’s going to be questioned about it, and that’s the point.  _No one_  should be here.

He looks upwards.

Where Bran is,  _of course_ , trying to climb up the First Keep’s wall.

Now, for being  _four_  he’s good at it, admittedly, but Theon absolutely doesn’t like the way he’s clinging to ivy roots to hoist himself upwards, never mind that no one’s been in there for years as far as Theon knows so what if he gets inside and the floor breaks down under his feet or  _something_?

He has a feeling he’s  _not_  going to see Kyra after all, today. He takes off his cloak, that’d just hinder him, and then goes after the kid - he’s faster, and Bran is so concentrated he doesn’t notice him.

_Then_  one of the ivy roots breaks and Bran actually  _doesn’t_  crash down on the ground because he grips at the empty space in between two bricks and manages to keep his hold.

Still, Theon shrugs and moves a hand to Bran’s arm.

Bran’s head turns left immediately and when he notices it’s  _him_ , he looks - sort of guilty?

Theon sighs.

“How about I help you get down and we tell nobody that this happened? No, I’m not telling your mother, don’t worry.”

Bran sends him a grateful look, which is news but he’s hardly going to complain, and he keeps an eye on him as they get down - he jumps down first when he’s sure he’s not going to hurt himself and reaches up for Bran when he lets himself fall from the ivy root.

“Thanks,” Bran says, not quite looking at him.

“You’re welcome, and next time go climb somewhere with less ivy, how about it?”

Bran doesn’t say no as he nods and hurries back towards the castle.

Theon  _really_  needs to see Kyra as soon as possible.

 

4.  _rickon_

 

_“_ What?”

“Can you do it or not?”

Rickon can’t really understand  _what’s Theon’s problem_.

“I can,” Theon says, slowly. “But why  _me_?”

“The others wouldn’t. And you’re taller.”

It’s not  _that_  difficult, is it? Theon looks down at him again, huffs, shrugs once, twice, but Rickon has seen how he is around Robb. If he’s like this, then -

“Oh,  _fine_ , but if your parents ask, you climbed on the bloody cupboard,” Theon sighs, and reaches for the leftover lemoncakes from tonight’s feast. They were on the highest shelf, and Mother had been adamant that Rickon shouldn’t get any more than he had already, but he’s hungry, all right? Theon looks at the plate, then shrugs and grabs four of them, keeping one for himself.

“Well?” He asks before Rickon can protest. “You still get three. You made me go through all this trouble, I should get one. Any more than that, someone will notice.”

… all right. That makes sense.

Theon hands over the lemoncakes with a last huff before telling him to get the hell out of the kitchens already before someone finds them.

Rickon bites into the first and thinks that he had a splendid idea - he will definitely ask  _him_  again if he ever needs it.

 

End.


End file.
